


Taken

by fangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl/pseuds/fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was taken by Morgana. Of course Arthur wants to go looking for him but must stay because Morgana's is preparing to attack. Lancelot may be the only one to save Merlin from Morgana's Spell, which is to reveres all of Merlin's Love with his Hates! What happens is nothing any of the men ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I know it's not great! But thanks for giving it a chance any way!

Lancelot has been running for what feels like hours. What is the mission, find Merlin! He need to find Merlin, desperate to find him at all costs. Where is Merlin?

Well, it all started when Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot went on a hunting trip. Arthur needed to get away from all the stresses of Morgana's army getting prepared to attack. Arthur had all the other knights checking over the emergency supplies and gathering extra. Lancelot and Gwaine had already finished their orders which were to make account of all the medical supplies and make room for refuges from the outer regions of the kingdom. So, Arthur invited them along to go hunting.

Arthur noticed Merlin was rather close to Lancelot during to entire trip. Leaving Gwaine to talk his mindless chatter to Arthur the entire time. This of course irritated Arthur. Once they stopped to set up camp Arthur had had enough. "Gwaine do you mind talking someone else's ears off!!" Arthur said with a snap. Gwaine looked at him then turn to Merlin and Lancelot who just shrugged their shoulders and invited them to sit with them. Arthur was not the only one who had noticed how close Lancelot and Merlin were. So, out of curiosity he asked," What are you two talking about?" Lancelot gave Merlin a mischievous look and then said to Gwaine," How do you feel about magic!" 

Before Gwaine could answer Arthur was running past them and screamed to them, "RUNNNN!!" Without second thought they were all running to catch up to their king. Before long they found them selves in a cave, all of them fighting to breath. Merlin was the first to speak and he said, "What were we running from?" "Bandits, Dozens of them!", Arthur answered. They stayed there till they caught their breath. They wondered back to their campsite and they made it back just as the sun went down. Lancelot offered to be first watch and everyone was to tired to argue. 

Merlin woke up with a start! He could feel it even though it had been awhile but, he knew exactly what it was magic, Morgana's magic. "Lancelot!" Merlin whispered. Lancelot look at Merlin quite concerned. "Stay here and keep them safe!" With that Merlin looked over to Gwaine and Arthur. Before Lancelot could say anything Merlin cut him off and said, "Trust Me!" Then took off into the woods towards the feeling. Merlin was gone but, Lancelot whispered to him self, "With my life!"  


Arthur woke up to the sun rising though the trees. He noticed Lancelot sitting in the same position he was when the sun went down. "Lancelot did you sleep at all last night!" Arthur asked. "No sire I was not tired" Which was a lie the reason he stayed up was in hopes Merlin would return. Arthur didn't like the look on Lancelot's face but when he turned around he had almost the same one. "Gwaine GET UP NOW! The moment Gwaine work up he was running right next to Lancelot and Arthur. The bandits from the other day were back there was fewer but still it was 6 to 1 and they did like those odds. 

They don't know how but, they got away. Arthur looked around and his heart stop and he felt like crying but he maintained his kingly manner and stopped. "Where's Merlin?"


	2. Hands of a Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up- Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine went on a hunting trip. Merlin sensed Morgana's magic and went after her to protect Arthur, Lancelot, and Gwaine.

Merlin was running toward the source of the magic. Sunrise was only an hour or two away and Arthur would wake up to see he was not there. Knowing Arthur he would come looking for him so Merlin stopped for a second and sent a mental thought to Lancelot, _"Please, Please, Please, Don't let Arthur come looking for me it's dangerous! Thanks Lance!"_ Merlin looked around and tried to pin point the source. Then before he could react he was knocked out cold.

Merlin woke up chained up and he couldn't figure out where he was. Then he saw her in the corner smiling at him. "Hello Merlin!" she said, slowly she stood up and slowly walk into the light. "Hello Morgana" Melin's voice crack from lack of water.

Morgana circled him, her finger never living his body when she got in front of him she smile. "Where's your little pets, baby?" Morgana's voice low and full of amusement. "What are you talking about?" Merlin filling his words with as much hatred and angry as possible.

"Baby, you can hide it from them but, not me" Morgana laughed. Merlin's look of confusion made her laugh even more! "Come on I know you love them little Lancelot and your prince charming, I mean your king, Arthur." Merlin didn't even realize he was blushing. "I keep my eye on the kingdom and ever time I see you with your little pets your laughing and giggling."

"What's it to you Morgana?" Merlin spit out. Morgana laughed, "Because I can use it against you. How, you ask?" Morgana paused and smiled, "I can replace all that love with pure hate and all the things you hate replaced with pure love."

She walked over to a shelf and picked up a small jar of powder. She poured the powder on her hand and sprinkled it on Merlin while chanting a spell when she finish she smiled. "How are you feeling now, baby?" Merlin smile, "Quite magnificent actual, my sweet!"

She undid the chains on Merlin's arm and legs. Merlin smiles and says " May I leave now, my sweet?" Morgana very pleased with what she has achieved smiles and replies with a simple nod.

Merlin walked out the front door with an eerie smile. He started walking in the opposite direction than Camelot. His mind flip flopped he had a new hatred for Camelot, Arthur, and Lancelot.


	3. Mean While In Camelot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up- Morgana replaced all of Merlin's love with hatred.

Arthur felt like his lungs were on fire. All he wanted to do was curl up and cry. Where was Merlin? Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur scoured the forest for hours before heading back to Camelot. Even Gwaine didn't feel like talking. They were still a day's trip from Camelot so they stopped to set up camp. Gwaine and Lancelot collected fire wood and Arthur had a few moments to let his feelings show. He just sat down and leaned against a tree with his head in his hands. " _Where are you Merlin? I hope you're safe! Please be safe! For the love of all that's good please be safe!"_

Lancelot was sitting by the fire. He keep thinking about the fear on Merlin's face but the fear was not for himself but, for Lancelot, Gwaine, and Arthur. Lancelot knew deep down that it had to had to do with magic. _"Dam Merlin! Why must you be such a selfless, brave person. At least then I'd now you were safe! But, I guess if you were any different I wouldn't love you!"_ Lancelot had to use all his energy, which was not a lot having to do with not sleeping, not to cry. Arthur took watch and Lancelot was grateful.  

 _"Sir Lancelot, Sir Lancelot! Merlin is in grave danger! You must travel alone! You are the only one that can truly break Morgana's spell on Merlin! If you don't travel alone, I fear for Arthur! Morgana placed hatred in Merlin's heart. Hatred for all things he cares most about! Which means you must be careful as well Lancelot! For he cares much for you!! Go you must hurry but, remember keep Arthur away!"_  

Lancelot woke up with a start! He dreamt of Merlin, of course this was not new, but this time he dreamt a small, eerie house. "I've been there!" Lancelot recalled to himself in a whisper. He taped on Arthur shoulder and sent him to bed, he would take over watch. Lancelot made a plan he would get Arthur to Camelot to prepare for Morgana's Army. He would leave to find Merlin.

 _"Arthur! Oh Arthur! Forget about me of course you did you evil little prat! Don't come looking for me! I don't want to see YOU!!"_ Arthur broke from his sleep! It felt so real, it felt like Merlin was calling to him and had pure, undeniable hatred in his voice. Arthur tried to remind himself it was only a dream, which it was, but why would he dream Merlin hated him. 

Yes, he messed with Merlin, told him not to be such a girl, and give him tons of work to do. But, Arthur did it because he loved Merlin. Arthur came to a conclusion that satisfied him, it was just a dream and they would find Merlin, it was good enough to keep him from tears. Arthur noticed Lancelot looking distressed so he walk over "We'll find him!!" Arthur said with a reassuring pat on the shoulder. They packed up camp and were on their way back to Camelot. Arthur told himself once they were there he would send search groups out for Merlin.


	4. The Little Eerie House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch up- Merlin is off somewhere in the woods. Lancelot and Arthur are left to worry about them. Lancelot gets a message in his dreams that Merlin is in grave danger and, only Lancelot can save him.

 

 

Merlin found his way to his favorite place, a little house on the outskirts of the forest, it was an eerie place. A place were anyone in their right minds would run away from but, of course Merlin is not in his right mind is he. The house was nothing much metal walls, a rusted tin roof, bordered up windows, and a crocked door with paint peeling off it. Merlin came across this place with Lancelot. During the time when the vial between the world and the spirit world. When himself and Lance stopped for the night after Merlin's fully recovery from the brink of death. This is what he will call home. It satisfied him it was dirty, broken, unprotected, and most importantly miles and miles from Arthur Pendragon and Sir Lancelot.

" _What kind of King is Arthur any ways! Nothing but, a little suck up! All for what PEACE! There will never be peace as long as that rat is King. Besides what kind of King has the slob Lancelot as a knight."_ Merlin thought to himself.

The first thing Merlin did was go hunting. He got two rabbits and a squirrel which he only cooked a rabbit. He left the rest in the house for later. The old Merlin would have found this barbaric to shot more than you needed at the time but, now Merlin found it to be the most reasonable thing to do.

He practice magic freely in the open without a care in the world because, hey magic being used for selfish reasons is what magic is for! He used it to get clean water from a stream about a mile away so, he did have to walk. Made a roaring fire in the old, dusty fire place without wood.

 

**He used magic for _everything_! **

Which was quite a problem because, **_he was still in the territory of Camelot._**


	5. In the Monsters Dwellings

Morgana was more than pleased with herself. She was keeping an eye on Merlin and what she saw she was loving. The spell on Merlin had taken affect immediately but, not to it's full strength. What Morgana saw was not Merlin using magic, which she did not know about, but when she checked in on Merlin the spell was at full strength she saw Merlin plotting. The first few hours she did not know what he was plotting but, when she found out she was over the moon. Why?!?

Because Merlin, who turned out to be much smarter than expected, was planning an attack on Arthur. Elaborate small measures that would lead to Arthur's death.

She watched and watched him work on the plan. When it appeared he was finished, she had a plan herself and it lined up with Merlin's perfectly.

Merlin planned on traveling to Camelot and resume his normal duties. Only everyday he had a plan. Some days he would weaken Arthur's army and others he would weaken Arthur's health. If Morgana had watched and done the math correctly the plan would take two weeks. After to weeks came the main event would take place, which Morgana didn't get to find out because Agravaine came to bring her news.

"What is it?" Morgana asked with a hint of annoyance of being interrupted.

"Arthur returned to Camelot this afternoon. He order a meeting with the knights. In the time he has arrived two search parties have been sent out looking for the servant, Merlin."

"This is not news to me. It was clear that he would look for the boy."

"Well you see the news is the knight Lancelot was not at the meeting."

"I don't see how that matters." Morgana added with shear annoyance.

"Well, what I was told is he was sent to recruit the help of their alliances."

"Let them! I don't care! I have a better plan!" She added with arrogance in her voice. She proceeded to tell him Merlin's plan.


	6. Arthur's World

Arriving at Camelot, Arthur was fond over by everyone to make sure he was okay and in order. But, the only one Arthur wanted was Merlin and he couldn't have him. He could only keep his composure till he got to his room, he slammed his door and sank onto his bed. He wanted to cry but, the tears would not come.Before he could figure out why he drifted to sleep.

He dreamt of Merlin coming into his room in the morning, safe and sound. He imagined hugging Merlin and telling him how he truly feels. Kissing Merlin, pulling him to the bed and just holding him. This dream was short lived because Arthur woke up to the sun coming though his window. He got out of bed more depressed than before. He throw on the shirt Merlin had gotten for him because Merlin was making fun of Arthur for putting on some weight. At the time it made Arthur laugh but, now it was sweet reminder of his raven haired love. 

Arthur had wanted to go and look for Merlin himself but his uncle insisted he cancel the search parties and plan for Morgana's attack. So, when Lancelot offered to go he let him immediately. Before Lancelot left Arthur told him that if anyone can find Merlin it's Lancelot. 


End file.
